battlefront_techno_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Wookiee Warrior/Original
| type=Officer / Special | aff=Rebel Alliance | primary=Bowcaster | secondary=Grenade Launcher | grenade=Thermal Detonators | explosives= | other=Recon Droid }} The Wookiee Warriors are special units that is only available to the Rebel Alliance. They have a lot of health compared to most units more than any other rebel unit, and they have about 2.5 times as much health as a Marksman or Bothan Spy, and can withstand a grenade explosion even if they are standing on it. They can also withstand heavy fire from Stormtroopers and they can resist a fully charged Arc Caster shot from a Dark Trooper. Their Bowcaster and Grenade Launcher pack some pretty damaging ammo, and come in handy when facing large numbers of enemies. The fire button can be held down while using the Bowcaster to charge it up and focus the spread into one high powered sniper round. This, paired with the 8x sniper zoom available on the bowcaster makes Wookie Warriors a heavily armoured version of the standard sniper. They will be a staple on the Rebel Alliance team, and it will be hard to secure one for yourself most of the time. Attacks (SWBFII) Tactical Analysis *Wookiee Warriors are extremely versatile and useful. *The Bowcaster can fire several weak shots at once, or it can be charged into a single heavy-damage round, which, combined with the doublescope of the Bowcaster, can turn the Wookiee Warrior into an ad hoc sniper. As they have more health than a standard sniper, they have more "stickability"; that is, they will normally survive longer due to their higher health. However, their shots are slower and have to be led, meaning the Wookiee Warrior is not really practical as a sniper. *These single, heavy-damage shots can, however, stop advancing enemies in their tracks. *As a shotgun trooper the Wookiee Warrior comes into its own; its high health means it will survive longer than standard shotgun troopers. It can also dislodge camping enemies by throwing a Thermal Detonator in their hiding place then mowing them down as they flee. *The Recon Droid is not really practical on a Wookiee Warrior, as the Warrior is not really meant for planned-out offensives. This also leaves the Warrior itself vulnerable to enemies. *It is taller than normal troopers, making it more prominent and an easier target for snipers. *The Grenade Launcher lobs grenades and can be charged as well for more distance. However, the more the grenade is charged, the more time will pass between the grenade hitting the ground and it detonating, from detonating upon impact (not charged) to 2 seconds before detonation (fully charged). The fully charged one can be used to pre-empt enemies entering choke points who do not expect a grenade to be there. However, the non-charged one is best applied at great height (such as the raised platforms on Kashyyyk). *The Grenade Launcher can also be used as a good tank combatant. Trivia *With the Rebel Team it is not certain whether the Bothan Spy or the Wookiee Warrior/Wookiee Smuggler is the Officer class and which is the special class. *The Wookiee Warrior is only found in Star Wars Battlefront II and is the replacement for the Star Wars Battlefront I unit The Wookiee Smuggler. *In Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron X1 cloned some of these to fight X2. Gallery Wookie Warrior.PNG| A Wookiee Warrior Ingame. Wookie Warrior.JPG| A Wookiee Warrior in The Death Star. Swbattlefront2 wookie class.jpg|A Wookiee with a Mortar Launcher. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Rebel Alliance Classes Category:Infantry Category:Galactic Civil War era